dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice/Trivia
References to the DC Extended Universe *At the beginning of the film, it shows Bruce Wayne arriving in Metropolis during the Battle of Metropolis. References to DC Comics *Characters from the movie adapted from the comics are Batman, Lex Luthor, Alfred Pennyworth, Wonder Woman, Anatoli Knyazev, Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg. Other characters from the comics are Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne, Doomsday, Silas Stone, Mercy Graves, and Jimmy Olsen. References to Zack Snyder's Previous Works *While Superman was lifting the Russian rocket, the number was . This was a reference to 300 which was directed by Zack Snyder. Casting * , , , , , , , , Joe Manganiello, , , , , and were all considered for Bruce Wayne/Batman. * , , and were all considered for Diana Prince/Wonder Woman. * was considered for Alfred Pennyworth. * , , and Mark Strong were all considered for Lex Luthor. Uncategorized Trivia Trivia * The "Dawn of Justice" in the movie title is a rather obvious hint that the Justice League would be forming soon, not to mention Wonder Woman's inclusion. *The future Batman sees appears to have been based on Injustice: Gods Among Us, where Superman was tricked by the Joker, leading to the death Lois Lane (pregnant) and the destruction of Metropolis. Consumed by his grief, Superman killed Joker and began a tyrannical rule of Earth to protect it. Batman lead a team of rebels heroes, to combat Superman's regime. **However, unlike the vision that showed Batman being killed by Superman, the game had a different plot, where heroes from parallel earth arrived and helped overthrow Superman. *Superman had previously appeared to die in the film Superman: Doomsday, which was based off of a comic storyline called The Death of Superman. Just like that film and the storyline it was based on, it's hinted that Superman didn't really die from the wounds inflicted by Doomsday; instead, his body went into a state of suspended animation in order to heal from his injuries, with his heartbeat so slow he seemed dead. **However, the film Justice League seemingly disregarded these hints, instead showing Superman being revived by the League using the Kryptonian ship that created Doomsday, thus making the question of whether Superman was actually dead or in hybernation moot. The possibility, however, remains. *Superman is referred to as a god several times. In the Supergirl TV series, this has been a recurring theme with Lillian Luthor, who is bigoted towards aliens and thinks that the Supers are malevolent beings trying to get the world to worship them. *Perhaps to reflect Luthor's seemingly unstable/unpredictable behavior, his outfits mix casual articles of clothing with business suits. Goofs * In the scene in that Lois Lane was throwing the Kryptonite Spear to the water, she was wearing a pencil skirt, despite that she was wearing a dress pant early during the battle between Batman and Superman. But when Lois tried to retrieve the spear, she is wearing the dress pant again. Category:Trivia